


The Fogs of Rishi

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Battle, Big Brothers, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Epic Battles, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-wan is a little shit, Protective Anakin Skywalker, That's Not How The Force Works, The Author Regrets Everything, The Force, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: "Rex meanwhile, heard Fives next to him yelling about Skywalker and the Force, and he looked up to see Anakin straining with his use of the Force, the bolt stopped where it was just a couple meters before him. Anakin seemed to know Rex was watching him as the Jedi turned around to look at his Captain with apologetic eyes."So I decided to try my hand at horror, and I figured "why not also do my first Star Wars fic in horror too"? Here we are! The first chapter is just going to be just how it all starts, it'll make sense later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this idea sparked in my messed up mind and instead of going to therapy (you'll see in later chapters), I decided to write it all out and post it here. Remember, I'm not a native English person, so please don't mind the problems!

Rex swore, if they got out of there, the Council was going to suck it. They were a bunch of idiots, and they were going to suck it.

 

They had caught word that the Separatists developed some super-secret super-weapon on Rishi, and that they had plans to implement it on Kamino. So instead of sending a reconnaissance drone and sending an orbital strike onto the weapon, the Jedi Council had decided that sending the entire 501st Legion planetside to destroy a thing they knew nothing except the existence of.  
Then there was General Skywalker. Rex knew that Anakin, as he had been calling him lately, had not wanted to do this, had argued against this, had pleaded and demanded for a better option, but again no one listened to him, just because he might be younger than them. Didn’t listen to him, even though he was their best General, no matter what Cody said.

 

When they had arrived on their destroyer, they were suddenly fired out of the sky by this secret weapon, which turned out to be a giant railgun that, as per the observations of some of the more scientifically-minded vod, seemed to run on a negative thermal ion, whereas a normal firearm used a positive ion thermal clip. This ion was even of a different element than the usual bolts, which would explain its odd coloration. Luckily, this odd ion use caused the weapon to take half an hour to recharge. Unluckily, they’ve been fighting for at least a month, which is more than enough time to charge and fire the railgun several times over the course of the battle. Where was the 212th? They had been called ages ago, they had promised to get there soon. Where were they?  
Another explosion of the gun drew Rex out of his spiteful thoughts, hyper-aware of the sound of some of his brothers’ cut-off screams. They only had half an hour before it could be fired again. He turned away from the explosion and towards Skywalker, who was right next to him in the trench. The sweat of Rex’s own forehead no longer had the benefit of being covered by a helmet, but Skywalker never did have that benefit. The jedi was paler than normal, grip white-knuckle, and robes torn from fighting in the jungles of Rishi. Anakin’s left ankle had been sprained and the wrap around it was barely holding onto the limb.

 

Anakin finally looked back at Rex, eyes wide and breathing deeply and rapidly. This was the last stand, everyone knew. Everyone that was left knew. Entire companies were wiped out and at the rate they were getting killed, this was it. They couldn’t retreat, they had no back-up, they had no choice. If they were going out, they were going out fighting. At least, that was what Skywalker and the rest of his Legion agreed on.

 

All hope for the arrival of Kenobi and his men had been squashed two weeks ago, and back-up of any kind was squandered shortly after that.  
But the droids were approaching their position, and Rex had no time to dwell on that, even as he came to peace with his imminent demise. Next to him, Anakin fails to block a blaster bolt, a testament to how tired he must be. Fives and Echo quickly cover them as the Captain and the General duck behind their cover again. As Rex had Skywalker lay back he saw a grimace on his Jedi's face.  
“General Skywalker?” Rex asks. “Can you hear me?”

 

Anakin takes a breath as if to alleviate the pain. “Barely, over all those blasters. Don't -- don't worry about me. Just help the men hold out.”

 

Rex huffs out an equal-parts exasperated and relieved sigh. “Not doing anything without you, sir. I've got a bit of medigel, should hold you over until Kix gets his sorry ass over here.”

 

Rex applies the gel, worriedly watching Anakin's face for change. Anakin just laughs at the expression, pain written in his eyebrows. “Is that an order, Captain?”

 

“Consider it one.” Rex’s voice almost broke, knowing they were all on their last legs. “And don’t get shot again for as long as you can.”

 

“Yes, sir.” As Rex finished applying the gel, Anakin got back up with a grimace and more effort than usual, a huff escaping his lungs. The jedi tapped Echo’s shoulder, who made room for him at the front line, Rex giving himself a second before he, too, rejoined the line, this time next to Fives.

 

His thermal clips were running low and he had no other replacements. Some vod had run out of clips a while ago, making slingshots and throwing spears out of the materials they found, all of their helmets had been melted down, and the metals of some destroyed droids. Their food had run out last night and there was no time to hunt. If they didn’t die to the droids, they would die to the planet.

Anakin was similarly hopeless, but he was no longer thinking of survival. He came to terms with his own imminent death weeks, maybe a month ago. But he hadn’t come to terms with the death of his men. His friends. He wouldn’t allow it. They fought too hard for this.

 

But he heard a noise he hadn’t heard in what seemed like forever: his communicator. He answered, the sight of Obi-Wan nearly bringing him to tears. “Sorry if I’m late, Anakin. You know how busy I can be.”

 

“That’s fine, Master.” Relief was very visible on Skywalker’s face. “Are you on your way?”

 

“Of course, and with Ahsoka, Plo Koon, and the Wolfpack. ETA 45 minutes -- is that an ok time?” Obi-Wan didn’t seem ruffled by the noises of chaos from Anakin’s end.

 

“That’s great. I’ll see you then.” The transmission ended and Anakin turned towards the vod next to him, his smile briefly hesitating their fire. “Obi-Wan’s on his way, we got 45 minutes.”

 

Various sounds of relief and hope were heard around him as the news made its way around the decrepit encampment. But still, blaster fire and improvised weapons flew everywhere, as did bodies.

 

The sound of the rail-gun’s charge pierced the air, close to the end of the allowed half an hour since it last fired. The rest of the Legion desperately looked for a way to stall it until the backup could destroy the weapon. Anakin stood atop their cover, his voice covering the ears of the men. “Everyone take cover!”

 

They did as they were told, diving for the ground and covering their heads, failing to notice the Force surround and flow through Skywalker, who seemed to glow a pale blue in his massive power. The rail-gun fired at the small encampment and Anakin closed his eyes.  
He only opened his eyes when the deathly bolt reached his Force wall. He remembered doing something similar during his training, except with fire. He would create a shield, absorb the energy, keep people safe. Except that left him on bedrest for days at a time, never learning how to perform the technique properly. He didn’t know how this would affect him, or even if it would work.

 

Nevertheless, the bolt stopped, its lime green light, about twice as tall as the jedi before it, nearly blinded Anakin and putting fear into the hearts of the men behind him. The men, Anakin realized, can’t afford for him to not be able to do this. He strained, feeling the energy of the bolt trying to escape his grip.  
Rex meanwhile, heard Fives next to him yelling about Skywalker and the Force, and he looked up to see Anakin straining with his use of the Force, the bolt stopped where it was just a couple meters before him. Anakin seemed to know Rex was watching him as the Jedi turned around to look at his Captain with apologetic eyes.

 

Anakin turned back towards the bolt and roared in his effort, the bolt visibly shrinking as he absorbed it, eyes turning green and veins going to match the eyes. His voice broke with the raw emotion and pain of his yell, bile having risen in his throat. His body shook with effort. The troopers behind him slowly began to rise in awe of what they were seeing. Suddenly there were shouts of encouragement, barely heard by Anakin over the sound of blood rushing behind his ears.

 

The bolt continued to shrink until it dispersed into a green fog which spread over the encampment. All was silent, not a blaster bolt firing for just a moment before Anakin turned from where he stood atop the barricade to face the clones, before promptly falling limply over the edge of the platform and right into the arms of Tup and Jesse.

 

All of the clones rushed over, Rex in the front. The Captain kneeled down to Anakin’s level, seeing that he was laid on his back, bags under his eyes visible as his head rolling a bit to the side. Rex gently -- more gently than he remembered ever doing anything -- lifted Anakin’s head onto his lap, careful to avoid any sort of unnecessary movement. “Sir?”

 

Anakin coughed in response, throat going from dry to moist during the duration of the cough. Anakin could barely huff out his words. “Rex -- Rex, closer. Please.” He sounded barely lucid.

 

“I’m right here, Anakin.” Rex worried Anakin might’ve been blinded. “Jesse, find Kix.”

 

“I’m here, I’m here!” Kix came recognizably, the only one who still had his helmet. “We -- what kind of medical supplies do we have left? I need to see what he --”

 

“Rex.” Anakin cut Kix off weakly. “My lightsaber. It’s yours.”

 

“What?” Rex looked stricken at what he heard. “No, sir, it’s your’s--”

 

Anakin kept talking, however, loosely grabbing his lightsaber and putting it into Rex’s hand. “Take it, kriff it all.” Rex’s fist closed on the saber at the same time Anakin began coughing again. This time, though he began coughing up a bright green liquid, the men around him beginning to panic.

 

“Rex, we need space.” Kix commanded as more medics descended on the jedi. Rex numbly followed the order, backing up into a hug from Echo and Fives. It was silent excepting the coughing before the sound of mechanical footsteps filled the air. The clones climbed the barricade to see that the droids were right there, preparing to climb the wall.

 

They climbed back down, grabbing the closest weapons they had, whether it was a gun, a rock, or even the lightsaber, and prepared to attack, to protect the Jedi who protected them. The first droid came over the edge and its head was promptly removed by Rex. He growled, arms shaking in his rage. “You want over this wall? You want to be scrapped!” He yelled over the wall to the other droids.

 

Still, they kept coming, as did the clone’s rage. The droids were ripped apart by bare hands and improvised weapons. The fog gave them cover to confuse and disorganize the droids. Suddenly, the engines of several star destroyers boomed overhead, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, and their battalions finally making their entrance. A large boom filled the air and Rex knew the railgun was destroyed, finally, after a month of its chaos.

 

But the droids were still in the encampment, and the fog was thick. Too thick, as not only did it obscure the droids’ vision, it also began to obscure Rex’s. He lost sight of his brothers, but as he began to feel his throat tickle, he heard the vod beginning to cough and gasp. But soon enough, the coughing began to die out, as did the stomping of mechanical feet. Rex looked back to Anakin and the medics, but they weren’t there anymore. They couldn’t have moved, not with Anakin in the shape he was in. Were they taken? Had he not protected them?

 

He walked onwards towards the spot and realized he couldn’t hear any of his brothers anymore. He couldn’t hear anything, but saw a darkened silhouet moving in and out of the fog around him, its figure unidentifiable. He clipped the lightsaber to his armor and took one of his pistols out, even as he fought to stifle his coughs. The figure -- figures? -- seemed to move everywhere at once, surrounding him and drawing his fears of death out again.

 

It was closer now and had a voice. “Rex!” The voice belonged to Cody, his ori vod, after too long. Cody and Wolffe emerged from the thinning fog, their helmets in stark contrast to the tried faces he’s been looking at all these months. “Rex, it’s ok, we’re here. And don’t worry, we got the rest of the Legion out, they’re heading to medical now.”

 

Rex dropped his armed limb, intending on putting the pistol away. Instead, coughing and a lack of air overtook his body and he dropped the pistol onto the ground below him, realizing belatedly that his legs were no longer holding him, and that he was laying half on the ground and half in his ori vods’ laps, hacking up some liquid. “Gaa'tayl…” Rex begged weakly as his eyes began to close.

 

Wolffe shakily reached for a breathing mask he carried with him, careful in preparing it for Rex. “We are, vod’ika. Just hang in there. We’re going to get you out of this weird-ass fog, and get you some medical attention, alright?” By now Rex’s coughing had stopped, but his eyes remained closed.

 

Cody felt panic grip his heart. “Rex? Rex, can you hear me?” At a lack of response, Cody checked the younger for a pulse that was most certainly there. Cody turned towards Wolffe and waited patiently for the gray-clad Commander put the breathing mask on Rex’s face before beginning to lift the Captain. “We need to get him to the medical team onboard.” With a nod, Wolffe began to help Cody lift and carry Rex out of the fog, unknowing of what more the fog would cause.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Wolffe were left with Anakin and Rex, the heartmoniters out of tandem with each other. “How are the men on your destroyers?” Cody asked, hoping he didn’t already know the answer.  
> “Same as here: so many of the 501st are down we pulled some mattresses from the barracks so they all got a bed in our med wing.” Wolffe seemed not to attached to his words, as if he were reciting something he had memorized and repeated and repeated and repeated. Cody just hummed in response, knowing full well the process it had been on his own ship to move mattresses.

The medical wing of the star destroyers are always the longest hallways on the ship. At least, that’s the conclusion the 104th, 212th, and their generals had come to.

 

Cody and Wolffe sat beside the bed their vod'ika had been situated in, the blankets and life-saving machinery making him look smaller than he actually was. Rex had a breathing apparatus over his mouth and nose and had been changed into white scrubs, thankfully getting a shirt and pants instead of those odd robes.Across the room was Anakin, who had both his Master and Padawan at his bedside.

 

Waxer entered the room quietly and nervously hoping not to break the silence. Anyone, even without the Force, could sense that. “Um, hope I’m not interrupting anything. We were, uh, looking at the communication records and we found that all communication from Rishi was delayed.”

 

“Delayed?” Cody asked, hand holding Rex’s tightening over knuckles for just a moment.

 

Waxer swallowed down his feelings of uneasiness. “By weeks, sir. We thought they had been there for a week, week and a half at most. They were there for a month and a half.”

 

The information settled in the room, permeating the air. Wolffe leaned back roughly on his chair while Obi-Wan paled considerably. Ahsoka looked around the faces of those in the room, trying to make sense of it all.

 

It was her that broke the silence, a million questions racing in her young mind. “But why? There weren’t any disrupters detected.”

 

“Then we didn’t detect the disrupter they had.” Wolffe answered shortly, more short with himself than with her. “At this point, I believe it is more important that we get the 501st back into a healthy condition than anything else. Waxer, tell the Pack to redirect all pertinent resources to our medical wings.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Waxer saluted sharply before hastily leaving the room.

 

Again it was silent before Obi-Wan cleared his throat and notioned for Ahsoka to rise from her seat as he did. “Well, it sounds like they have gathered a bit of information since our departure from Rishi. We shall see if they have anymore. Or perhaps something on that fog?” The jedi tried for his usual calm and light manner, but seemed to strain himself in doing so.

 

Cody and Wolffe were left with Anakin and Rex, the heartmoniters out of tandem with each other. “How are the men on your destroyers?” Cody asked, hoping he didn’t already know the answer.

 

“Same as here: so many of the 501st are down we pulled some mattresses from the barracks so they all got a bed in our med wing.” Wolffe seemed not to attached to his words, as if he were reciting something he had memorized and repeated and repeated and repeated. Cody just hummed in response, knowing full well the process it had been on his own ship to move mattresses.

 

Suddenly, they both felt small movement in one of their hands, the hands that were holding Rex’s own hands. They looked sharply in the middle of the medical bed as he stirred, groaning at the brightness of the lights in the room. As Wolffe went to lower the brightness, Cody leaned over Rex and tried to wake him, relief crashing onto his face. “Rex, can you hear me? You’ve been out a while, vod’ika. If we were in basic and you pulled a nap that long, you’d never be a Captain now, you know. So wake your ass up for your ori vod, ok? Laam, vod’ika.”

 

Wolffe returned to Rex’s side, gently grabbing his younger brother’s shoulder. “I swear, if you don’t wake up now after teasing us like this, you’re going to wish you were still on Rishi.”

 

“Unlikely.” Rex groaned out, his pain medication obviously not having been replenished lately.

 

The older two hugged him, even as he tried to regain his orientation. Cody could have sobbed in that moment. “Don’t you do that again!”

 

Rex squinted passed Cody’s shoulder, the other’s face being buried in his neck. “Which part?”

 

“All of it!” Wolffe answered for Cody. “That all sucked, and if any of that shit happens again, I -- you’ll -- I’ll do something, I’ll think of exactly what later. Just stay awake, ok?”

 

Rex gave a tired smile, the bags under his eyes pronounced and heavy. “I’ll try not to. Could take a lot of caf, though.” He chuckled, but was soon pulled into a coughing fit, his arm escaping the hug and going to cover is mouth. Wolffe quickly grabbed a glass of water as Cody patted Rex’s back, hearing the strain in Rex’s chest and throat.

 

It was a long moment before the coughing stopped, and as Rex pulled his arm away, they all saw that it was spotted with the same light green liquid that he and Anakin had coughed up before. Rex grimaced at the sight, though gratefully accepted the glass offered to him. “Thank you.”

 

Wolffe dismissed the thanks and sat back down next to the bed as Cody got up to get Rex a new shirt. “Don’t worry about it. Now we just need to ask about lozenges, huh?”

 

Rex gave Wolffe another tired smile, even as he began to change shirts once Cody came back to his side. “Yeah, I’ll make sure we redirect some funds for those. That ought to go over well with the Senate.”

 

“About as well as your new hair went over with Obi-Wan. He was very startled with the change.” Cody laughed, unaware of Rex’s confusion.

 

“New hair? What new hair?” The Captain asked, eyebrows furrowing.

 

Wolffe gaped at his vod’ika. “You mean you haven’t noticed? All month, you haven’t noticed?”

 

Rex began scoping the room for a mirror. “I swear, if you are pranking me, right after I wake up in the med wing too, I’m going to jump off this bed and onto your back.”

 

Wolffe grabbed a hand-held mirror from the cabinets nearby and handed it to Rex. “For one, no we’re not. For two, no you’re not. For three, your hair grew, and you didn’t notice shit?”

 

Rex got a good look at his blonde hair, its length much more than he would have expected for only a month of growth. It was obviously cleaned and groomed since he was taken on board because it was clean, untangled, and even styled a bit, though bedhead had to have taken affect. He brings his hand up to the top of his head, feeling the soft hair for the first time. “I must’ve forgotten about shaving. Huh. You know, I think I kind of like it.”

 

“Seriously? I mean, you do whatever you want with your hair, but I never thought you’d not shave it.” Cody smirked a bit, happy to see Rex moving passed the coughing fit.

 

Suddenly, Kix came in, helmet on and holopad in hand. “Oh! Good to see you awake, sir!”

 

Rex turned towards the medic with a small smile. “Good to be awake, Kix. Glab to see you’re doing ok.”

 

“Of course, sir! I hate to interrupt anything, but I’ve got to talk with the Commanders for a second. Outside.” Kix walked out into the hallway immediately and quickly, leaving no room for debate. The Commanders obeyed, anxious for what they might hear.

 

Kix faced them quickly, checking if there was anyone else in hallway that could hear the conversation. “Alright, Kix, what’s going on?”

 

Kix drew a deep breath before carefully avoiding the gazes of the officers. “That fog… its effects are still changing, and we have no idea what’s going to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Vod’ika: little brother  
> Laam: up  
> Ori Vod: Big brother/s
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to see the reference for Rex's hair, it is [ here](https://www.rottentomatoes.com/celebrity/alex_pettyfer/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit really hits the fan, fam.

“What do you mean, you don't know? What sort of update is that?” Wolffe scowled at Kix, almost snarling like his namesake.

 

Kid avoided his gaze. “I mean, everyone else who has already woken up have shown too many different symptoms from each other to come up with a conclusive diagnosis. But there is a more common symptom among some of the 501st that I think we may have to worry about.”

 

Cody’s eyes seemed to widen and squint into a glare all at once. “And which one is that?”

 

“Psychosis.” Kix said gravely, his voice having dropped at the word. “A complete dissociation with reality.”

 

The Commanders grew silent and worried, trying to process the information they had been given. Rex seemed fine when he woke up, but what of the rest of their vod’ika? And would Rex’s condition change? How so? And what even did Kix mean “dissociation with reality”?

 

Cody decided to ask as much. “How are they -- I mean -- what exactly is the dissociation?”

 

“Well, it’s different for anyone. Fives has been violent with everyone except for Echo, who seems to be experiencing hallucinations.” Kix took a breath before continuing, not giving his commanding officers a chance to interrupt. “Tup’s been trying to hit his head on the walls, so we had to pad everything. Jesse and Hardcase have been playing pat-a-cake, and Appo won’t stop doing push-ups. He started three hours ago and hasn’t taken a break or even said anything. Dogma won’t stop scratching himself, so we had to glove him. Coric seems to be fine right now, but they all seemed fine when they woke up, then their psychosis kicked in.”

 

Cody took a quick glance at Wolffe before turning back to Kix, command gripping his voice. “Ask General Kenobi if we are heading to Coruscant. And strongly recommend that we do.” Kix saluted and all but ran down the hallway. He stopped, however, when he heard two heart-monitors stop near where he left the Commanders. The Commanders themselves were startled, but quickly realized that the monitors had gone off in Rex and Anakin’s room. The three entered to find that both of the beds were empty, the monitors and breathing masks completely abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Cyare: significant other


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo didn’t like the flames. He didn’t like them even more when he realized they weren’t actually there to touch him. It was like the banthas and the ghosts and the water. The dripping water that filled up the room with its blue body, only to continue to allow Echo to breathe, to not feel wet.

Echo didn’t like the flames. He didn’t like them even more when he realized they weren’t actually there to touch him. It was like the banthas and the ghosts and the water. The dripping water that filled up the room with its blue body, only to continue to allow Echo to breathe, to not feel wet.

 

That’s why he was so grateful for the one thing in the room he seemed to be able to touch: Fives. His cyare had hurt everyone since the fogging. Except Echo. Fives would never hurt Echo and Echo could touch him. Feel that he was there, and that he wasn’t leaving, and that no matter how many people they sent in to seperate them.

 

But that last one was so much more stupid than the others.

 

He had left the door open to make it easier for him to drag one or both of them out of the room. And he tried to grab Fives first. Echo thought Fives would fight him off, like he had with the others. But this one, this vod had brought a tranquilizer. He stuck it in Five’s neck before he could do anything. As Fives grew more limp, Echo’s anger grew.

 

Echo grabbed the vod, ripping his helmet off and ripping at anything he could on the face. That blessedly rippable face. Once Echo was properly satisfied that the skull was bare, he turned to see that Fives was pulling at the shin armor, mystified that he couldn’t feel a pulse on the vod’s leg. Fives met Echo’s gaze and through some force, they had the same idea without words, grabbing each other’s hand before running out of the door that the dead bastard left open.  
The first thing they saw was the empty hallway, though Echo saw it completely covered with the bodies of destroyed B-1 battle-droids. He paused, but was thankful for Fives -- always thankful for Fives -- as he dragged Echo through the bodies that weren’t there. They headed towards what they didn’t know, but recognized the hallway as the barracks of the 212th. It seemed empty, they had armor, and Echo and Fives needed armor. And people won’t see who they are with the armor on, won’t know they’ve escaped.

 

Won’t know where to look when Echo finds Five more people to kill.

 

Echo grabbed Fives’s hands before they left the barracks with their new armor, taking note of the movement of vod at the end of the hallway. Fives ran towards them, and Echo was powerless to stop him as he tore into the brothers, their unarmored joints making easy targets. Echo stopped his cyare before he killed the others, his hands gripping Fives’s own. Echo grabbed the helmets of the immobile and unconscious brothers, to see that they were Boil and Crys.

 

Echo took a moment of hesitation before allowing Fives to continue. It wasn’t long before the two were bleeding and likely dead on the floor of their own ship. Echo could feel the blood in his boots and he couldn’t feel the krayt dragon trying to bite his shoulder. He couldn’t feel the teeth, but he could feel the blood, and again he was so thankful for Fives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either way, Rex would keep Anakin safe. No matter what.

If there was any color Rex hated, it would be green. Not because it was a shitty color all on its own, but because he couldn’t stop seeing that fog everywhere he went. As soon as Cody and Wolffe left with Kix, the fog seeped into his room. His primary goal was to get his cyare out of there. He had to get Anakin out, the fog had almost killed him last time. So of course he left. Of course he brought Anakin with him.

 

But maybe he should’ve told Cody and Wolffe. They could’ve been talking about something regarding his Legion’s health.

 

But they could’ve been trying to poison them.

 

The fog came from the hallway they were in. And they were late picking them up by weeks. They could want to kill the 501st. Rex knew someone might call it paranoia, but he was sure something was there. None of it could be a coincidence.

 

He and Anakin, or at least Anakin’s unconscious body, had made it to the maintenance shaft through a vent in their room’s bathroom, thankfully before anyone had figured that out, right when the others reentered the room. The others, probably making sure the fog got them.

 

Well, hell no. He wasn’t going to die, not now, not when Anakin needed to be protected. Anakin, his cyare, his everything. When Anakin reciprocate his feelings, they were risking everything to be together. They hid and ran so they wouldn’t be caught. And it was easy to hide their bond through careful wording and under the guise of a subordinate and his general. It was easy to do that when even Cody and Obi-Wan seemed close for military agents. Unless they really were close and they were planning something and Rex had been blind to it the entire time and he needed to stop them before from whatever they were trying.

 

Wait, no, stop.

 

Rex took a breath, knowing that carrying himself away would just waste time and energy. Especially when there was no-one except himself and Anakin who he could trust on this huge-ass ship with another huge-ass ship next to it with a huge-ass amount of soldiers in it. A normal Rex would be reeling at the thought process he just had, but he was desperate now.

 

He saw the killing. Or, well, the bodies. Yes, the bodies because the killers left before he dragged Anakin passed the doors with the bodies.

 

He made sure Anakin’s eyes were covered at that point, so he wouldn’t see anything, any of the blood, any of the things he shouldn’t see in his life, but has already seen plenty of on the battlefield. Which was fucked up. If it were up to Rex, Anakin wouldn’t have to do any of that shit.

 

But maybe it could be up to Rex.

 

Well, he’s on a ship, so that’s a start. No one could pinpoint him at the moment, so that's another thing. And he had the skills to take the bridge, so there’s that. He could take Anakin away from it all, like he’d dreamed of. Away from the war, away from anyone who wanted to harm him, anyone who wanted him. Like that Senator.

 

She was nice enough, but she got too close, far too, close, because Anakin was his, not her’s, hands off. Maybe he’d stop by Coruscant to make sure she got it. That she understood, and would never touch Anakin again. Well. They wouldn’t go back to Coruscant or Naboo after that, so she wouldn’t be able to touch him again either way, but the point still stood.

 

Either way, Rex would keep Anakin safe. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Vod -- brother  
> Ori vod -- big brother  
> Vod’ika -- little brother  
> Gaa'tayl -- help


End file.
